Slipstream
Of Slipstreams and Lightness of Step Across Shadows of Day (AKA Stream) *Level: 1 *Race: Fairy (reflavored from gnome) *Class: Elementalist *One Unique Thing: Herald of the Moon; as the chosen representative of the Moon, my fairy power of limited flight under low gravity extends to the world below. I have travelled far across the land, even if I do not remember all that I have seen and spoken to.The natural power of elements comes easily to me. *Backgrounds: Diplomat and a Messenger +4, Amnesiac +2, Moon Fairy +2, Nature-shaper +3 Combat Numbers *Initiative: +6 *Maximum HP: 30 *Recoveries per Day: 8 *Recovery Value: 1d8+3 (average 7) *PDEF: 16, but if you make a one-handed melee basic attack, increases to 17 until you make another attack, remember that PDEF is normally 4 higher than MDEFs *MDEF (Body): 14 *MDEF (Mind): 14 Feats *Level 1: Stormblade Feat: Target 1d3+1 nearby enemies instead of 1d3. Racial Powers *Confounding: Once per battle, when you roll a natural 16+ with an attack, you can also daze the target until the end of your next turn. *Minor Illusions: As a standard action, at-will, you can create a strong smell or a sound nearby. Nearby creatures that fail a normal save notice the smell or sound. Creatures that make the save may notice it but recognize it as not exactly real. Class Features *Elemental Bond: Lightning. You have resistance 12+ to lightning (you are immune to mundane lightning damage, and any lightning attack against you must roll a natural 12+ or deal half damage). In addition, your elementalist powers deal lightning damage. *Elemental Manipulation: Traded for a +3 background, per the house rules, as "Nature-shaper." Class Talents *Eyes of Fire (Eyes of Flame): Fire. If you do not move on your turn, you may use one far away and substantial source of Fire that you can see as if it were your location for purposes of vision. *Electrostatic (Iron Thorns): While you are conscious and not stunned, you deal 5 damage to each enemy who hits you with a melee attack and rolls an odd attack roll. This damage hits the enemy after their attack damages you. *Mana Conduction (World's Breath): Whenever you are staggered and you hit with an even attack roll, you regain 5 hit points equal. Standard Action Basic Attacks Melee Basic Attack *Standard Action, At-Will *Target: One enemy engaged with you *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. PDEF *Hit: 1d10+5 damage, but if you make this attack one-handed, you deal only 1d8+5 damage but your PDEF increases to 17 until you make another attack. *Miss: 1 damage. Ranged Basic Attack *Standard Action, At-Will *Target: One nearby or far away enemy *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. PDEF, with a -2 penalty if the enemy is far away *Hit: 1d6+5 damage, and your PDEF increases to 17 until you make another attack. *Miss: 1 damage. Recharge Powers Energy Drain (Blood for the Stone) *Recharge 16+, Free Action when you hit an enemy with an attack *Effect: You gain temporary hit points equal to the damage dealt to that enemy. Living Avalanche *Recharge 16+, Quick Action *Effect: Until the end of the battle, you may make the following attack: **Close-quarters attack, move action **Target: One nearby creature **Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. MDEF (Body) **Hit: The target, if engaged, pops free without provoking opportunity attacks. If a nearby enemy, the target is now engaged with you. **Special: On each even hit, target an additional nearby creature, that was either in a group with or engaged with the target. Stormblade *Recharge 16+, Quick Action *Effect: Until the end of the battle, you may make the following attack: **Close-quarters attack **Target: 1d3+1 nearby creatures **Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. MDEF (Body) **Hit: 1d10 lightning damage. **Miss: 1 lightning damage. Daily Powers Electric Corona (Corona) *Daily, Quick Action *Effect: Until the end of your next turn, any creature that ends its turn engaged with you takes your 6 lightning damage. Equipment *Whatever mundane gear is reasonable *60 gp Electric force, Artemis! Nature's force!